


Schrodinger's Daemon AU

by SassySnowSock



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: (aka Space Owl), Gen, Portraits, morai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySnowSock/pseuds/SassySnowSock
Summary: Ahsoka and a Space Owl. Buddies? In-Universe Daemon AU? You decide!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Schrodinger's Daemon AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



> LittleRaven, I drew this based on your My Fave & Their Daemon prompt, but honestly it could just be Ahsoka hanging with a Space Owl. Whatever fills your heart with joy.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~What fills my heart with joy? The idea that Ezra's In-Universe Daemon is a Purrgil. What a terrible daemon! It's so big!~~


End file.
